


Sweet Temptation

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Xtra Thicc House [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Thicc Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Lynn is jealous of Lucy being so close to Lincoln, but she knows just how to tug at her strings and push her buttons.





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got, I kinda took this and ran away with it as far as I felt it could go. I COULD do a follow-up...

Foggy nights tended to bring out Lucy’s more ‘cuddly side’, which was saying something considering how much she enjoyed being oh-so-close to her big brother; the gothic sister enjoyed nothing more than spending a misty night snuggled in her own bed alongside Lincoln, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her midriff. An old, portable TV sat in front of the two teens at the edge of Lucy’s feet, having been the subject of Lisa’s experimentation to work in tandem with the family’s wireless cloud without losing the classic feel of the old 50’s black-and-white television. Though various snacks were littered around both teens, Lincoln’s fingers dug deep into the bag of chocolate biscuits between Lucy’s legs, pushing firmly against plush thighs in order to secure a satisfying treat.

On the other side of the bedroom, Lynn struggled to drown out the sound of the pulp erotic horror film being streamed through the piece of hardware older than she was, the elder sitting indian-style on her bed and forcing herself to focus on the soccer game playing on her tablet and not the body that should’ve been cushioning her toned thighs instead of being overwhelmed by her little sister’s bottom. The cheap wireless sports headphones did nothing to keep the sounds of mediocre acting and erotica, the stats of her favorite sports team being drowned out by sibling commentary. Every now-and-again, Lynn would peek up over the red rim of her tablet to see Lincoln pointing out some cheesy line being thrown out or some kind of oddity that caught his attention, with Lucy responding in her usual neutral tone. The athlete couldn’t see it, but she knew that the raven-haired girl was likely trying to pull the man’s attention away from the erotic thriller and towards her hefty bottom;  ** _a hand carefully brushing against the package barely contained within his pants, hips carefully shifting so that he would get a healthy armful of underboob through the oversized black nightshirt, deep breaths carefully disguising the trio of freshly manicured nails that teased her slowly moistening slit_ ** ; Lynn had absolutely  **no idea** of anything that might have been going on between the both of them. All Lynn knew was that she hated it and she wanted nothing more than to shove her little sister to the floor, take a seat on Lincoln’s lap and shove her ample sports stats straight into his unwitting face.

Subconscious curiosity coaxed Lynn into turning down the sound of her own stream to listen in on the pair, only for the sounds of erotic moaning to fill her ears, reflexively biting her lip as she tried to peer over at the scene playing on the tiny tube. The way that Lincoln’s hands moved between Lucy’s legs made her fingers clench tight against the screen, the sight of the chocolate biscuit being pulled from the bag doing nothing to quell the gnawing in her stomach as the treat drifted over her body, only for dark purple lips to quickly clamp onto his fingers. The brunette bit tightly at her lower lip as the plush goth slowly devoured the cookie from out of her brother’s hand, pulling her lips back in order to lap sensually at a digit before pulling him and the rest of the treat back into her mouth. A small smile drifted over Lincoln’s face as Lucy sucked his fingers clean of any chocolate residue, a faint touch of black gloss left behind on Lincoln’s fingers as she pulled her full lips away, chuckling lightly to herself as he brought the hand against her sizable hips to wipe away the saliva. Lucy’s hand came to rest overtop her brother’s, keeping it tight against her body as she directed Lincoln’s digits to nest underneath the hem of her nightgown and into the depths of her thighs.

Though it may have been impossible for any other member of the Loud family else to tell Lucy’s expressions through her heavy bangs, Lynn could easily read her face from a mile away. Lincoln may have been distracted by the sight of cheesy erotic foreplay, but Lynn’s eyes were locked straight onto her little sister’s face and how she couldn’t take her eyes away from Lincoln’s, the expression on her face practically screamed how she was going to bury her big brother’s fingers straight into the depths of her pussy until it screamed out for something larger and thicker to fill the void. While Lynn wasn’t in the mood to let the girl have her way, she couldn’t let herself seem too needy to either one of them, having spent the entire morning running him into the ground and the afternoon pinning him against the chipped wall of the dilapidated bathroom. She could easily have pushed herself squarely in between the both of them and ruin Lucy’s black sheets with liquid satisfaction, but it wouldn’t do to wake up in the morning with her sister’s eyes glaring down on her… or her mountainous bottom hovering over her face like an angry falling full moon. Lynn wasn’t about to let that happen to her a second time, which meant that if she was going to keep Lincoln’s member available for her later, she’d have to do something to keep her thick sister and her equally-sized thirst in check. Fortunately, Lynn knew her little sister better than anyone in the entire household, which meant she knew exactly how to push her buttons in just the right way to get what she wanted.

Lucy’s plump lips twisted into a slight frown as she turned her head to look at Lynn, the athlete's toned legs sliding over the edge of the bed. Her midnight tips gripped tighter around Lincoln’s wrist, spreading over the whole of his hand and coaxing his digits into finding a soft home cupping the slick folds of her puffy labia, Lynn’s baby-tee giving the goth a distracting view of her midriff and tight stomach. Lincoln lay beside his sister, completely ignorant of the approaching seductress as he contentedly savored the show in front of him, silently enjoying the hand that was slowly moving back and forth beneath the sheets near his crotch. It was only when the shadow came over his lap that his attention was pulled from the horrible acting, catching a shadowed hint of underboob as Lynn stood right at the edge of the bedside, looking down on the couple with a shudder-inspiring glare on her face. The taller of the two sisters bent her body forward so that her face was just between the both of them while giving her little brother an opportunity to catch a hearty glimpse of her softball from underneath. “L~ynn, c’mon, down in front.” Lynn immediately recognized the sound of Lincoln’s rod being manipulated and despite the grating urge to replace her sister’s silken-soft hand with her own calloused one, the elder sister instead reached between Lucy’s plump legs and plucked away the bag of chocolate biscuits.

“No worries, just grabbing a little snack.” Lucy bit her lip in protest, unable to bring herself to release either Lincoln’s hand from its place between her legs or his member from her grip, forced to sit and allow Lynn to stop her brother from feeding her any further. The swivel from Lynn’s hips as she moved away were more than enough to catch Lincoln’s attention, the man watching the bounce of her apple-bottom from the corner of his eye as she dangled the bag of treats from her fingertips. Lucy’s tongue peeked from between black-glossed lips, dancing from edge-to-edge as her head twisted around to fully look straight at her big sister, still keeping a constant vigil of manipulating both hers and her brother’s fingers underneath the covers. The athlete made a show of falling back onto her bedspread, letting a leg hang over the side as she quickly procured a treat, a smirk now replacing the glare as Lynn put the chocolate biscuit against her lips in anticipation. Every female of the Loud family were deemed choco-holics and while it could easily be contested just whom was the biggest of all, Lucy was clearly the most obvious choice; her lips pursed at the sight of light-and-dark satisfaction being pushed into Lynn’s mouth, her own watering lightly as Lynn bit the cookie clean in half. 

Pure pleasure echoed from the depths of Lynn’s throat at the rich taste of premium chocolate and breading; these weren’t the usual cheap dollar-store-stale wafers that the family kept in the snack cupboard,  **no** , these were the expensive high-end snacks that every sibling  **knew** Lincoln kept hidden in the depths of his bedroom for his own enjoyment. The sound was more than enough to fully catch Lincoln’s attention, although since Lynn already had Lucy’s attention, it more-so pushed some unseen button in the back of her head. Well-lotioned hands worked even harder in the depths of the sheets, having coaxed her big brother’s middle finger into finding a home within her soft, wet walls while his pointer finger danced along her magic button; Lucy’s right hand picking up the pace of stroking Lincoln’s steel rod, the sound still drowned out by the movie to anyone happening to pass-by but Lynn’s careful ears were honed-in clearly to the familiar noise.

“You know,” Lynn’s voice drowned out the actress on-screen “Lincoln, you never bring these out for me…” She mused, taking the edge of the half-piece of cookie and running the chocolate middle along her bottom lip.

Lincoln turned his head to look at his sister, trying to keep his expression neutral as Lucy continued to stroke him closer to release. “Lynn, you usually don’t care for these. Don’t you like those triple-chocolate granola bars instead?” The resounding moan was exactly the answer he was expecting, Lynn quickly catching herself and covering the slip-up by clearing her throat.

“Y-yeah, but these are good too, you know.” She muttered, keeping her focus on Lucy and the way her lips quivered as the athlete toyed with her treat. “I can’t have them as much as  **some** people… but maybe I’ll just finish this package off myself.”   
  
Whatever response Lincoln was about to give was immediately silenced by Lucy’s low, erotic voice growling out. “Those are mine, Lynn. Give them back.”

The hungry grin quickly returned to her face, dangling the cookie in front of her. “Oh come on, Luce, you can live without your  **tasty treats** for a little while, can’t you?” She teased, finishing off the cookie and digging into the bag for another. “Besides, don’t you already have something big and tasty already you’re hogging for yourself?” Lynn sneered, shoving the whole biscuit into her mouth and talking through a mouthful of chocolate. “Just enjoy what you have and go back to your movie.” Lynn could tell that her sister was fuming now, the sight of her brother’s wincing telling her that the normally apathetic goth was more than a little perturbed at her teasing. 

“Just let it go, Lucy.” Lincoln tried to console his sibling, trying to keep her from squeezing his erection like a tube of toothpaste. He patted her squarely on the head, attempting to turn her head back towards the black-and-white vampire attempting to sink his teeth into the set of naked F-cups. “C’mon, let’s just go back to the movie an-”

The sound of Lynn’s moaning cut Lincoln off once-more, Lucy using her face to push her brother’s aside as she stared at her big sister and puffed out her cheeks in anger, Lynn pulling her favorite sleeping top over her head to let her medicine balls hang out in the open, having plucked two more cookies from their packaging and pressing them tightly against her nipples. It felt more than a little silly, but it was worth it to see the look of surprise and irritance on both of their faces, especially how it seemed like Lucy’s face cheeks seemed to perfectly match the sizes of her lower cheeks. “Give them  **back** ,  **Lynn** .” The goth snapped heatedly at her elder

“Or else what, lil’ sis?” The brunette snickered, pulling the biscuit away from her tits and towards her open maw, shoving them both inside at the same time and chomping down loudly for emphasis, laughing through the chocolate for the sheer ire it would cause. Lynn happily let a few crumbs trickle down her cheeks to land on her bare breasts and reached over to take the last treat between her fingers. “C’mon Lucy, just sit there like a good girl and watch your dumb movie with ‘big brother Linky’. I’m just gonna sit here, chow down on the last of your precious snacks and get back to relaxing over here  **a~ll** on my own… and speaking of which, who can relax with these  **super-tight** things on? I’m just gonna-”

She took in a sharp breath and fell flat onto the bed, lifting her ass upwards in order to grab at her boyshorts, moaning as she hooked her fingers around the waistband and pulling them upwards. Lynn already knew that she was dripping wet with excitement, the way that the crotch of her clothing struggled to peel away from her lips sending an extra thrill through her spine, lightly shimmying in order to coax the underwear past her knees and over her ankles. The red garment plopped behind her head and toned legs spread wide in order to let her pussy breath fresh air, enjoying the sensation of her leg muscles being stretched and pulled before pulling herself back downwards, legs still spread in order to keep from touching the angry shortstack now standing in front of her. Surprise graced her face for a brief instant, even the knowledge of Lucy’s actions unable to quell the shiver of fear from an angry bottomless goth girl staring straight into her soul.

“Give it  **back** ,  **Lynn** .”

“Or else what, you’re gonna shove that fat ass of yours in my face again?” She grinned, moving the cookie to rest in-between her mouth, talking through breading and sweet flavor to further taunt her sibling. “By the time you turn around and drop that booty down, I’ll have already swallowed this thing whole. Face it, lil’ sis, there’s nothing you can do that can stop me.” Lucy immediately leaned forward, hands moving past Lynn’s legs to rest atop her mammaries. The feeling of cold hands on the athlete’s tits made Lynn’s body quiver with excitement, nipples standing erect underneath her sister’s palms as Lucy put her full weight atop her elder. “Oh? Just what do you plan to do, little baby sister?”

The bite came completely out of left field for her, Lucy’s plump black lips lunging forward and clenching around Lynn’s vulnerable throat, sharp teeth digging lightly into her sister’s flesh. The salty taste of unwashed skin overcame the younger’s tongue, though it did nothing to dissuade her from pushing her fangs further into Lynn’s neck. Lucy’s huge breasts pushed firmly onto Lynn’s double-D’s as she slowly climbed overtop the athlete’s body, resting her thick haunches squarely overtop Lynn’s more toned thighs. It took a powerful amount of mental fortitude for Lynn to keep from clamping down onto the cookie, lips struggling to keep from biting the treat in twine and choking, moaning through the breading and chocolate as she wrapped her arms around her plush midsection.

The tiny television tipped over onto its side further onto the bed as Lincoln’s attention turned entirely towards his siblings’ interaction, a leg sliding free of the covers as he unconsciously turned his body in the direction of the show on-display, his hand now gripped firmly onto his erection and keeping himself warm with soft, slow strokes. Lucy’s merciless assault continued as she moved towards another open spot on her sister’s neck, an angry red blotch and teeth marks the clear sign of her ‘affection’ as she made to place a similar marking. The thicker sibling was so focused on making the elder scream that she didn’t notice how Lynn’s ankles had wrapped around her own, pulling Lucy’s legs apart and spreading her legs wide, exposing both their pussies clearly for Lincoln’s viewing pleasure. Lucy’s freshly shaved clam dripped downwards into Lynn’s bare thigh, the moisture sending shivers of pleasure through her erect clit, thighs quivering as Lucy worked to make her sister give up what she wanted so badly. 

It didn’t take long for Lynn’s resolve to break, her jaw loosening enough that the cookie fell slightly slack against her thin lips, giving Lucy the perfect opportunity to move her head upwards and smash their lips together, forcing her tongue into Lynn’s mouth in order to coerce the treat into her own. Saliva between the two siblings had made the biscuit soft enough to break down between the both of them with almost no effort at all, the sisters’ shared chocolate cravings forcing the both of them to fight for the biggest payout by searching every crevice for satisfaction. The sounds of both women moaning in ecstasy were more than enough to drown out the now-mediocre speaker of the tiny television, pushing their brother to the point that being a simple spectator was not enough. Lynn’s arms struggled to work around her sister’s plump body, hands finally finding paydirt as she gripped tightly at Lucy’s buttocks and spread them apart, presenting both their raw pussies as offerings. 

Lynn’s senses were completely overwhelmed by everything happening around her; the bites on her neck, the tongue in her mouth, the irregular dripping of Lucy’s pussy atop her own; however, there was no denying the pure pleasure that was the cock being pushed into her overeager slit, the athlete’s mouth finally leaving Lucy’s as she screamed in ecstasy. Lynn could practically sense Lucy’s irritation as Lincoln continued to fuck the elder sister cross-eyed, only for her expression to change into sheer surprise as Lincoln lifted his weighty sibling upwards, placing his face firmly between her buttcheeks and lapping at her ripe clit. Through the intense pleasure, Lynn could barely piece together the thought of just how pissed both her lovers would be in the morning, more than likely getting an earful from Lincoln and a faceful of angry gothic booty.

Oh well, she was going to regret it in the morning… but that was future Lynn’s problem… and that was hours away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter, if you want to support me.


End file.
